Take a look at me now (Sequel of Taken)
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you,so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all" Not a song fic I just inspired by mariah carey song Tak a Look at me now (against all odds), Mind To RNR?


Take a Look at me now

**Disclaimer: I don't Own any character here, all is belong to My beloved Mom, J.K Rowling, Take a look at me now is Mine.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, author abal, dan tidak memperhatikan kaidah EYD yang baik dan benar XD, Not a song Fic I just inspired by Mariah carey's song that have a same title with my ff title**

** A/N: karena kemaren banyak yang bilang FF Taken itu nanggung alias selesainya ngatung bin gantung #apadah, jadi Flo putusin dengan pemilkiran selama seminggu lebih#abaikan, buat bikin Sequel dari FF ini (walopun gak da yang minta T.T #garuktembok), semoga suka ya.**

"_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

__**Ginny POV**

Aku masih terdiam sambil memandang undangan berwarna putih gading di tanganku, undangan dengan desighn simple tapi tetap terkesan Elegan, benar-benar cirikhas Hermione. Aku menghela nafas saat membaca undangan itu, sebentar lagi Harry dan Hermione akan menikah. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, semua ini salah ku juga, dulu saat Harry ada disampingku dan dia menjadi milikku, aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, aku malah menganggapnya sebagai pajangan dan memamerkan kepada orang-orang kalau aku bisa mendapatkan laki-laki sehebat Harry Potter, dan setelah itu aku menghancurkan hatinya dengan mengakhiri hubungan kami, saat Harry mencoba serius dengan ku, aku malah mempermainkannya. Aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi menyesali hal ini aku rasa adalah hal yang benar-benar telah terlambat.

Aku tinggal di kota Paris saat ini. aku memiliki sebuah apartement yang lokasinya dekat dengan menara Eifel. Menara Eifel. Mengingat nama itu membuatku teringat akan kenangan kami saat liburan musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu, tak ku sangka sekarang dia akan menjadi milik oranglain yang tak lain sahabat dan seorang yang sudah ku anggap kakak ku, Hermione. Aku menghela nafasku, rasa sesak saat menyadari kalau akan sangat tak mungkin untukku mendapatkan Harry kembali membuat ku kembali mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, tepat saat aku memohon kepada Harry untuk kembali dan dia menolakku, lalu meninggalkan ku sendrian di café favorite kami saat itu. aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatnya. Betapa menyedihkannya aku sampai aku melakukan hal itu. hal yang tak akan ku lakukan pada oranglain.

**#Flashback on**

Aku menunggu Harry di sini, aku tahu keputusan menulis surat dan mengirimnya menggunakan Herms_Burung hantu yang dia berikan saat ulang tahunku_ semalam adalah tindakan yang salah, tapi aku cukup penakut untuk berapparatte ke kantornya dan bicara langsung dengannya saat itu juga. aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya, apalagi kalau aku sampai bertemu Hermione di sana, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padaku senadainya aku memilih cara itu. aku masih duduk menunggu Harry sudah setengah jam dan aku hampir putus asa kalau dia akan datang hari ini, dia tak mengirimiku surat balasan semalam dan aku tahu akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya kalau dia akan datang. Aku memanggil pelayan Café untuk memesan kapuchino lagi dan memberikan gelas kosong ku padanya, salju kembali turun dan membuat jalan-jalan di kota London membeku, mungkin seperti itu hatinya saat ini, membeku, sangat dingin padaku.

Aku masih duduk dan menunggunya, sudah lebih dari setengah jam disini tapi aku juga belum melihat dia masuk, aku mulai tersenyum putus asa dan menertawai diriku sendiri, aku benar-benar bodoh kalau masih mengharapkannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang kukenal masuk kedalam Café dan berjalan menghampriku, dia datang apa itu artinya dia masih peduli padaku? Apa mungkin aku masih bisa kembali padanya? Ah… benar, aku tak bisa berharap dulu saat ini. Harry duduk di hadapanku dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Ujarnya, aku menggeleng dan memberikan senyum ku

"tidak, aku baru saja tiba." Dustaku, aku baru saja akan memanggil seorang pelayan tapi dia mencegahku.

"Tak perlu, Ginny. Aku hanya sebentar saja, aku sudah janji akan makan siang bersama Mione dan keluarganya." Ujar Harry, aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sepertinya akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya kalau Harry akan kembali padaku sekalipun aku mengemis padanya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Harry, aku mendongak menatap mata Emeraldnya, mata yang satu-satunya dapat menenagkanku selama tiga tahun ini. aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Bisakah kita kembali? Aku tahu aku egois dan tak tahu malu memintamu seperti ini. aku tahu mungkin aku jahat memperlakukanmu seperti itu waktu itu Harry, aku tahu aku kehilanganmu ini semua karena salahku, tapi tak bisakah kita kembali? Aku masih mencintaimu Harry dan aku membutuhkan mu." Ujarku, Harry melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan ku dan bersandar pada kursinya, dia menatap iris Heazelnuts ku.

"Maaf, Ginny…. Aku tak bisa."Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, aku ikut bersandar di bangku ku dan menunduk tak berani menatapnya, sudah ku duga. Aku benar-benar akan kehilangan dirinya sekarang.

"aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi tak hanya kau yang merasa sulit. Aku juga merasakannya. Lima tahun berpacaran dan semuanya berakhir begitu saja karena keegoisan masing-masing. Kita pernah mencoba memperbaikinya tapi gagal. Aku tak tahu tapi aku merasa aku bukanlah orang yang benar-benar kau cintai Ginny." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya mataku memanas, aku menahan air mataku dan memberanikan diriku untuk bicara.

"Aku mencitaimu, Harry. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Ujarku

"kau salah, Gin. Apa yang kau lakukan itu semua bukan karena kau mencintaiku. Kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang bisa kau mainkan kapan saja, dan akan kau buang saat kau bosan. Aku hanya sebuah patung untukmu, kau bisa memamerkanku pada semua relasi mu dan teman-temanmu, juga pada media. kau selalu ingin membuat seluruh dunia tahu kalau kau bisa mempermainkanku seenaknya. Semua itu bukan Cinta, Ginny. Itu semua keegoisanmu." Ujarnya, tajam dan menusuk, kata-kata Harry barusan terasa menamparku dan merobek hatiku. Memang sakit mendengarnya langsung terlontar dari mulut Harry, tapi itu semua memang berawal dari kesalahanku, jadi aku anggap ini sebagai hukuman yang harus ku terima.

\ "Maaf, Harry. Maafkan aku." ujarku dengan wajah tertunduk, Harry mengangkat wajahku dengn tangannya.

"lupakan aku Ginny, jangan buat aku menjadi satu-satunya tujuan hidupmu. Kau tahu kita tak bisa bersama lagi, kan? aku memiliki Hermione sekarang, dan kami sudah sepakat untuk menikah tahun depan. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Mione, dia yang membuatku bertahan saat kau menghancurkanku, dia yang membangun kembali hatiku yang hancur berantakan saat kau menghancurkannya. Jadi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Aku mencintai Hermione Greanger. Dan dimataku saat ini kau tak lebih dari seorang adik bagiku." Ujarnya, lalu menghapus air mataku, dan memaksakan senyumku.

Pahit memang menyadari kalau Harry menganggapku tak lebih sebagai adiknya, sementara aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kenangan yang kami miliki selama lima tahun? Ah… benar, aku menyakitinya dan semua kenangan yang menurut ku indah, adalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan untuknya, jadi untuk apa dia masih mengingatnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujarnya, sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Hermione pasti menungguku." Ujarnya, aku menahannya.

"aku akan ke Perancis besok." Ujarku, aku melihat wajah Harry sedikit terkejut mendengar keputusanku.

"apa ini karena aku?" Tanyanya, aku tersenyum

"aku wanita, dan aku juga perlu waktu untuk melupakanmu, dan merubah perasaaku padamu, walaupun itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Ujarku pahit.

"apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya nya lagi

"aku akan kembali ke Inggris atau tidak aku rasa kau tak akan peduli. Sudah ada Hermione di sampingmu, jadi aku tak ada artinya lagi untuk mu." Ujarku

"Ginny, bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin kita memiliki hubungan lain, seperti menjadi sahabat, misalnya?" katanya, aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"aku tak tahu, Harry." Ujarku, dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar nya, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Memiliki hubungan lain setelah hubungan kami berakhir. Usul yang sangat bagus tapi juga sangat mampu membunuhku secara perlahan. Kalau aku tak bisa memilikinya lagi, akan lebih baik kalau aku tak bertemu dengannya dan melihatnya hidup bahagia dengan Hermione untuk sementara waktu, atau mungkin selamanya. Aku tak sekuat yang kau bayangkan Harry, aku jauh lebih lemah dari seorang wanita tua.

Aku masih duduk dan memandang punggungnya menjauh dariku. Aku ingin memeluknya dan memohon untuknya untuk kembali, tapi aku tak bisa, lidaku terasa kelu, kaki ku terasa membeku. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain duduk di sini, menangisi semua hal yang baru saja terjadi dan melihanya pergi menjauh dariku. Berbalik lah Harry, berbalik dan lihatlah aku yang menangis di sini. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu berpaling dan melihatku sekarang? membuat mu mendengarkna penyesalanku dan membuatku memelukku kembali, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali? Jawab aku!

Aku menghapus air mataku dan meninggalkan Café itu, lalu mengambil arah berlawanan dengan yang diambil Harry tadi, begitu sampai di apartement ku, aku langsung memasukkan semua pakaian ke koperku dan beraparatte kebandara, tiket pesawat yang sudah ku siapkan tak lupa ku bawa. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku akan kembali ke Peracis dan melanjutkan hidup di sana, tak ada gunanya aku bertahan disini kalau hanya untuk melihatnya berbahagia dengan Hermione, dan mungkin aku tak akan kembali. Kau ingin aku melupakanmu, walaupun tak mungkin, tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan Hermione. Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian.

**#Flashback off**

Aku masih menatap Undangan itu, dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sudah satu tahun aku lepas kontak dengan Harry, dan tiba-tiba kemarin malam dia dan Hermione mengantar undangan itu untukku. Mereka baru saja kembali ke London semalam setelah mengantar undangan ini, aku dan Harry merasa sangat canggung saat bertemu semalam dan kami tak banyak bicara. Melupakannya bukanlah hal yang mudah untukku, dan mau tak mau sekarang aku harus mengakui kalau aku masih mencitainya dan tak bisa melupakannya, tapi aku akan berusaha melepasnya untuk Hermione.

Setelah duduk cukuplama memandangi undangan itu aku memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. bukan sebagai pengacau,dan sebagai mantan kekasih dari seorang Harry Potter. Tapi sebagai sahabat lama mereka yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku mengambil selembar perkamen dan menuli surat pada Hermione lalu meminta Herms untuk mengirimnya. Aku akan datang menyaksikan hari bahagia kalian, aku memang masih terluka tapi setidaknya aku sudah cukup kuat untuk merelakan mu bahagia bersamanya. Bersama Hermione Greanger. Wanita pilihanmu.

**THE END. TAMAT. FIN dan blablabla. Picisan? Emang iya sih aku akuin ini picisan banget. Dan ide pasaran#plak. Semoga semuanya suka sama FF sequel dari Taken ini yah. Jangan lupa reviewnya.**

** AF**


End file.
